Carta a mi mejor amigo
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: su maestra les pide escribir una carta a sus mejores amigos durante vacaciones, pero...sera tan facil como lo parece?, ADVERTENCIA: YAOI Y LEMMON EN EL CAPITULO 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno...esta idea se me ocurrio de repente en medio de la clase de ingles jeeejee^^, asi que aqui lo tienen, Disclaimer por Fubu-chan!**_

_**Fubuki:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan solo nos utiliza para hacer locas historias yaoi-**_

_**Astarotte:-estoy pensando seriamente en llamarle a Shuuya-kun para que te anime-**_

_**Fubuki:-idiota-susurro mientras se sonrojaba-solo piensas en esas cosas-**_

_**Astarotte:-yo?-pregunto descaradamente-si, gracias por el alago-sonrio**_

_**Fubuki:-ya no importa, lean el capitulo-suspiro-paciencia dios mio, paciencia-le hablo al cielo esperando un milagro**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi amigo- helado:<strong>_

-que estoy haciendo?-grito a los cuatro vientos, sentado en su cama.

Verán esto será difícil de explicar, la maestra nos pidió que les escribiéramos una carta a cualquier persona, ella se encargaría de dárselas después de vacaciones pero serian anónimas, y como era de esperarse decidí escribirle una carta a Mido-chan, solo que no tengo idea de que.

-veamos…-susurre

_Querido Midorikawa:_

-no eso parece carta de amor-se sonrojo y después empezó a borrar

_Estimado Midorikawa:_

-parece carta de empleo, rayos!-grite de nuevo

_Mido-chan:_

_Tu siempre estas a mi lado para apoyarme en todo lo que necesito, tu sonrisa siempre me levanta el animo, cada vez que me pides dinero para un helado me dan tantas ganas de golpearte pero al final no puedo….porque?, porque eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener, sinceramente espero que siempre sea así, solo que pídele dinero a tus padres ya que un día de estos voy estar en la calle y todo va a ser tu culpa, claro no es una amenaza solo es una advertencia mi querido amigo, te estimo mucho y espero lo sepas…siempre sonríe._

-listo!-suspiro-"cuando voy a tener el maldito valor de declarármele a Mido-chan?"-

-Hiro-chan!-

Exclamo abriendo la puerta un peli-verde con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y escondiera la carta tras su espalda.

-por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así-

-lo siento-inclino la cabeza-de todas maneras, esa era tu carta?-pregunto curioso, vaya que su amigo parecía bipolar.

-si-

-puedo leerla?-

-no-

-eh?, porque?-

-por que se supone que es secreta-

-mmm, yo todavía no se a quien escribirle-dijo pensativo

-porque no le escribes a la chica que te gusta?-

-a mi no me gusta ninguna chica-respondió sentándose a lado de el

-vamos, no me digas que te gusta un chico?-le pregunto mientras el otro tenia un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas

-claro que no!-le aventó una almohada en la cara-no seas tonto Hiro-chan!-

-lo siento-susurro, en parte le dolía que no le gustara nadie aunque ese sonrojo decía lo contrario.

-no importa-se levanto-por hacerme enojar, ahora me tendrás que invitar un helado-

-esta bien-

Se levanto y salieron de su cuarto (N/A: si no me explico bien aquí la respuesta: los de Inazuma viven en departamentos con cuatro cuartos) salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta la tienda de helados mas cercano donde detrás de donde se sentaron estaban sentados sus compañeros de cuarto…

-Haruya, ya hiciste la carta?-dijo mientras comía su helado

-no, sinceramente me da flojera-

-deberías hacerla-

-porque tanta insistencia en eso?-

-lo que pasa es que…..no quiero que repruebes de nuevo-desvío su mirada para que no notara su sonrojo pero lo hizo demasiado tarde

-Suzuno te…sonrojaste?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido

-claro que no, idiota-

-diablos!-grito y luego suspiro-Su-Suzuno me eh excitado-le susurro causando un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas

-Haruya-susurro avergonzado-entonces vamos al departamento, te ayudare-

Entonces se fueron tan rápido que ni siquiera notaron que pasaron enfrente de sus amigos los cuales estaban completamente rojos.

-tu también lo oíste o solo lo imagine?-pregunto el peli-verde sonrojado

-no, no fue tu imaginación-le contesto de la misma manera

-ufff..., aunque ciertamente ya me lo esperaba de ellos-

-a que te refieres?-

-ellos….se complementan mutuamente-

-disculpen que van a ordenar?-pregunto una chica de cabello rubio con ojos azules

-yo un helado de chocolate-

-y usted?-le pregunto al peli-rojo

-yo solo quiero un vaso con agua-

-etto….disculpen la pregunta pero, son novios?-pregunto avergonzada

-no!, no!-le contesto Hiroto de manera apresurada

-lo siento, ahora traigo su orden-y salio corriendo

-eso fue….raro-hablo el oji-negro

-de hecho tiene lógica siempre estamos juntos, y siempre hacemos todo juntos-se sonrojo-bueno casi todo-

-Hiro-chan-

-aquí esta su orden-dijo la chica-con su permiso-se retiro

Delicadamente Midorikawa empezó a lamer su helado de una manera que para Hiroto era muy excitante lo que no sabia es que este se estaba quitando su tenis delicadamente, levanto su pie y con sus dos primeros dedos del pie empezó a masturbar a Hiroto quien solo lo miro sorprendido y al ver que todavía lamia su helado no pudo evitar excitarse haciendo que nuestro querido "Reize" tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mi-Mido-chan, no puedo, yo….-soltó un gemido ronco-esto…-susurro

-Hiro-chan-dijo antes de lamer su helado provocativamente

Se coloco su tenis de nuevo, se paro del asiento y se sentó en las piernas de su amado oji-verde, quien cada vez estaba mas excitado, sobre todo cuando el oji-negro se movió un poco…

-Mido-Mido-chan, aquí no-le suplico

-eh?-lo miro sorprendido-ne Hiro-chan quieres ir al departamento?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-e-esta bien-le contesto aun distraído

Se levantaron, claro dejaron dinero en la mesa para pagar su pedido, entraron al departamento y luego al cuarto de Hiroto, cerraron la puerta con candado y apagaron las luces, el peli-rojo observo a su oji-negro quien estaba sonrojado, lo tomo de la cintura y le susurro al oído…

-ahora pagaras por haberme provocado-

Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Midorikawa quien sintió los labios de su seme besarle con pasión, sus labios chocaban unos contra otros, pero ambos querían mas así que el peli-rojo hizo que su lengua chocara con los labios de este para que le dejara entrar y así lo hizo, los brazos del piel-tostada se enrollaron en el cuello del mas pálido y el oji-verde lo fue tirando a la cama mientras se besaban…

-Hiro-chan te amo-le dijo después del beso

-yo también te amo-

-ya puedo saber a quien le escribiste la carta?-

-si, a ti-le contesto con una sonrisa

Esa noche nunca podré olvidarla, nos habíamos declarado el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno mismo, fuimos el uno para el otro, nuestro complemento como diría Mido-chan encontramos nuestra media naranja.

_Querido Mido-chan:_

_Eres la persona mas importante en mi mundo espero que yo también lo sea para ti, no me importa cuantas veces me pidas dinero para tus helados sabes que yo siempre te lo daré, eres mi luz, mi sol, mis notas en una canción, mi luna en la hermosa noche, mi rosa en medio de hierba mala, no importa lo que suceda yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, sabes porque?, porque simplemente TE AMO._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nya!, que hermoso me gusto mucho jeje ^^<em>**

_**Fubuki:-si, si, lo que sea-movio un poco su mano**_

_**Astarotte:-que te pasa Fubu-chan, porque estas tan enojado-**_

_**Fubuki:-veras...-le susurro algo al oido-y eso es todo-finalizo**_

_**Astarotte:-ya veo...-luego reacciono-MALDITO SHUUYA GOENJI, LO MATARE LO JURO!-saco una katana de la nada-COMO SE ATREVE A VIOLAR A FUBUKI!-grito a todo pulmon**_

_**Fubuki:-te dije que no lo gritaras-le dio un sape-rayos!, hiciste que me avergonzara-le dijo todo rojo**_

_**Astarotte:-bueno ahora las preguntas antes de ir a matar a Shuuya-kun, de quien quieren que sea la siguiente carta?-**_

_**Fubuki:-quieren que en el siguiente capitulo haya lemmon?-**_

_**Astarotte:-quieren que mate a Shuuya-kun?-**_

**_Ambos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	2. La persona a quien mas amo

_**Astarotte:-lo lamento!-suspiro rendida-no me llegaba la inspiracion para el lemmon pero sin mas, disfruten!-**_

**_Fubuki:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan si no seria el fin del mundo-_**

**_Astarotte:-ruegale a dios que no le llame a Goenji-kun-sonrio perversamente_**

**_Fubuki:-eh?, espera!, no!, no lo hagas!-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>_

_**La persona a quien mas amo:**_

Mi nombre es Haruya Nagumo, creo que casi todos los lectores conocen ese nombre, bueno…..el caso es que la es****** maestra nos encargo escribir una carta para alguien lo mejor de todo es que seria anónima, supongo que no tengo a nadie a quien escribirle aunque…..quizás Suzuno….

_Suzuno:_

-no, muy simple-borro lo que escribió

_Mi querido Suzu-chan:_

-dios!, esta bien que salimos, pero no es para tanto-borro de nuevo-soy un idiota, de seguro Suzuno seria mejor como seme-se quedo pensativo y se acostó en la cama ya después de un tiempo se quedo dormido.

_-Haruya, quiero hacerlo-le dijo firmemente_

_-y que quieres que haga?-le miro despreocupadamente_

_-esta vez yo quiero ser el seme-_

_-claro que no-suspiro-no dejaría que me violaras-_

_-no es justo, sabes?, tu siempre eres el seme-dijo acercándose a el-ahora yo quiero hacerte sentir bien-le susurro al oído antes de lamerlo y morderlo_

_-Su-Suzuno-exclamo sonrojado-basta…yo…no lo tolero-_

_-entonces déjate llevar-le extendió su mano y este la tomo, caminaron hasta el cuarto de Suzuno y este cerro la puerta con llave-de esta no te escapas Haru-chan-sonrío tenebrosamente_

_-Haru-chan?-pregunto avergonzado_

_-si, ves?, no te ves tan mal como uke-_

_Tomo su rostro y le beso, coloco sus manos en la cintura del peli-rojo y este en el cuello del albino. Después de un tiempo acabaron desnudos en la cama, Suzuno aun estaba besando a Haruya…_

_-Haruya, no aguanto-_

_-esta bien, hazlo-le dedico una sonrisa_

_Le penetro delicadamente, el otro solo se envolvía en sus gemidos, sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, de sus labios caía un hilo de saliva y gritaba cosas sin sentido._

_-Suzuno!-grito lleno de placer_

-Haruya, Haruya!-sintió que alguien lo agitaba

-Suzu-Suzuno?-pregunto confundido

-si, me podrías explicar porque susurrabas mi nombre en tus sueños?-

-eh?-se sonrojo-pues…..bueno….veras…-le hablo avergonzado

-olvídalo, no quiero saber que pasa por esa mente pervertida-le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-quieres salir?-le pregunto directamente

-si, espera, no debería yo preguntar eso?-

-lo que pasa es que te tardas demasiado en preguntármelo, no te preocupes, no te quitare tu puesto de seme-le sonrío

-eso espero-susurro

Caminaron hasta un parque donde habían varios niños pequeños jugando futbol, de repente a uno de los niños se le fue el balón cayendo a los pies de Haruya quien volteo a verlo al sentir el golpe, lo pateo para regresárselos y Suzuno ya estaba sentado en una banca esperándolo y el otro lo imito…..

-lo recuerdas?-le pregunto el albino

-que?-

-como nos conocimos….-miro al cielo

-claro-

Flashback…..

_-oye, me devuelves el balón?-le pregunto como si nada un peli-rojo_

_-si, toma-se lo devolvió el albino_

_-gracias, oye, no quieres jugar?-_

_-pero tu eres de Prominence y yo soy de Polvo de Diamantes-_

_-y eso que?-_

_-pues…no es malo?-_

_-claro que no, ven, toma mi mano-le ofreció_

_-esta bien-y la tomo_

_Tiempo después…_

_-ese maldito de Gran, siempre siendo el primero en todo-soltó enfurecido_

_-no ganas nada con enojarte Burn-_

_-ey Gazell, porque no hacemos un Caos?-_

_Después del Instituto Alien…_

_Se hallaba un peli-rojo jugando futbol en un patio hasta que un chico rubio y de ojos color avellana se le apareció al frente._

_-que quieres?-le pregunto al oji-ámbar_

_-mi nombre es Terumi Afuro conocido como Aphrodi, Haruya me gustaría que jugaras con nosotros en Corea-_

_-nosotros?-_

_-si, claro, ven Suzuno!-exclamo_

_De un auto negro salio el albino con la misma mirada fría de antes, traía un balón de futbol en sus manos y lo extendió a las manos de Haruya._

_-juguemos futbol juntos de nuevo-y sonrío lo que era raro en el_

_-Su-Suzuno-dijo sorprendido-claro-sonrío y tomo el balón._

_Dos días después de que perdieran contra Inazuma…_

_-Suzuno, tengo que decirte algo-_

_-que es?-_

_-te amo-le dijo antes de besarle en los labios-no me importa lo que digas no dejare de amarte-_

_-no iba a decir nada-sonrío-yo también te amo-y volvió a besarlo_

Fin del Flashback….

-Haruya, podemos ir a comer un helado?-

-claro, porque no?-

Caminaron a la heladería, Suzuno como siempre pidió un helado de vainilla, se sentaron y empezaron a charlar.

-Suzuno, porque siempre comes helado?-

-por que me gusta, algún problema con eso?-

-ninguno, solo que….siempre es lo mismo-

-acaso le tienes celos a un helado?-

-obviamente no-suspiro-has hablado con tus padres?-

-todavía están de viaje, así que no, cambiando de tema, ya hiciste la carta?-

-no, la verdad me da flojera-

-deberías hacerla, cuenta mucho en la calificación-

-porque tanta insistencia con eso?-

-solo….no quiero que repruebes de nuevo-desvío la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero no lo logro

-acaso te….sonrojaste?-

-claro que no, idiota-

-diablos!-grito enfadado-Suzuno me eh excitado-le susurro al oído

-Haruya-hablo avergonzado-vamos al departamento, te ayudare-

Y con solo esa palabra se levantaron y caminaron o debería decir corrieron lo mas rápido posible?, pues casi tiraron a 30 personas cuando iban de camino al departamento, rápidamente el albino saco la llave del departamento que compartían con Hiroto y Midorikawa, cerro la puerta detrás de el y miro a Haruya.

-acaso debo comenzar?-pregunto anonado el peli-rojo

-no, solo corrimos hacia acá por gusto-contesto sarcásticamente

-tsk, no tenias que decir eso-

Se acerco lentamente hacia el, mientras este lo veía impacientemente, tomo su mejilla con una mano, rozo sus labios con los del oji-azul este ya mas desesperado paso sus brazos por el cuello del peli-rojo y junto sus labios que chocaban unos contra otros, el oji-amabar con sus lengua rozo los fríos labios del mas bajo quien rápidamente los abrió, causando una lucha interminable entre ambas lenguas, cada boca era igual de adictiva, sus salivas mezclándose, tocando su cintura o su acariciando sus cabellos daba igual, el maldito aire se hacia presente por lo que optaron por separarse, se miraron igual de sonrojados.

-Haruya….-

-no dejare-lo miro seriamente-no dejare que te sientes por varios días-sonrío tenebrosamente

-idiota, mejor cállate y sigue-lo vio sonrojado

-como digas-

Tomo ambas piernas de "Gazel", las cargo con sus brazos haciendo que se quedaran a los lados de su cintura, lentamente lo estrello contra la pared y volvió a besarlo causando que este soltara un gemido de sorpresa, se volvieron a separar y unir varias veces hasta que el peli-rojo empezó a caminar dejando al albino en el sillón, se acostó encima de el y siguió besándolo, inicio subiendo su camisa, con dos dedos de ambas manos toco, pellizco y mordió sus botones rosas, ya con sus labios separados el oji-azul empezó a gemir como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ha-Haruya!...ah!-gritaba

-espera te quitare la blusa-le susurro al oído haciendo que este se estremeciera

Como lo dijo retiro su blusa al igual que la suya, Suzuno impaciente se acerco al oji-ámbar y paso su lengua por el cuello de este quien soltó un gemido ronco, el otro sonrío con satisfacción y se acerco a su oído.

-hazlo, quiero que…no me dejes sentarme por varios días-

Vaya que le había regresado el golpe, "Burn" solo lo alejo y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, el albino hizo lo mismo con el de arriba, después de un rato tampoco se dieron cuenta de cuando desaparecieron sus boxers, solo sabían que se sentía bien chocar sus lenguas con la del otro apasionadamente, se rozaban y tocaban a la vez que dejaban salir gemidos que los excitaba cada vez mas, el peli-rojo ya desesperado puso tres dedos enfrente de su boca, haciendo que el de abajo los tomara rápidamente y empezara a lamerlos muy excitantemente causando que el bulto de nuestro amigo peli-rojo se hiciera mucho mas grande, cuando los sintió demasiado húmedos los introdujo uno por uno en la entrada que una vez fue virgen del albino.

-dilo….-susurro "Burn"-di mi nombre como siempre lo haces cada vez que hacemos esto-

-no….ah!...me des ordenes-alcanzo a completar

-puedo….entrar?-

-solo….hazlo-le pidió sonrojado

El de arriba simplemente asintió, tomo sus piernas y las puso arriba de sus hombros, saco sus dedos, lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, cuando por fin vio que se había acostumbrado empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante.

-dilo…-le susurraba en su oído mientra lo acariciaba con su lengua o lo mordía-me encanta cuando lo dices así-

-….ahh!...Haru-Haruya!...-grito avergonzado

-hazlo…..dilo de una vez…..-

-es-esta bien….ahhh!...Haru-chan!...-

Le encantaba al peli-rojo verlo así, ojos fuertemente cerrados, respiración irregular, boca abierta dejando un hilo de saliva a la luz, fuertemente sonrojado, gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte, pidiendo mas y mas, arañando su espalda, todo, todo le gustaba de el.

-…..Suzuno….me….me vengo….-

-yo….yo también….ahhhh!...-

-….te amo…-

-…..idiota…-susurro avergonzado-….yo igual, te amo….-

Extendió sus brazos de una manera muy dulce haciendo que el peli-rojo se acercara para besarse de nuevo con lujuria, se separaron lentamente para arquear sus espalda y dar el último grito que marcaba su fin del orgasmo.

Al día siguiente…..

-seguro que no te duele?-pregunto preocupado

-ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado-

-como digas-

Se cruzo de brazos y observo como Hiroto salio de su cuarto en ropa interior.

-bu-buenos días-saludo nervioso

-te divertiste ayer Hi-ro-to-susurro melosamente el oji-azul

-po-porque preguntas?-

-bueno es que ayer no se escuchaba nada mas que "Hiro-chan!...ahh!"-imito la voz de Midorikawa causando un terrible rubor en el oji-verde

-yo…yo….-sonrío triunfante-y que me dices de el ruido que tenemos que soportar todos los días el famoso "Haru-chan!...no tan rápido….ah!", eh?-

-eso no tiene nada que ver-desvío la mirada avergonzado

-ustedes dos dejen de decir esas cosas, como quiera supongo que ambos nos acostumbraremos, no?-pregunto caminando a su cuarto dejando a sus dos amigo totalmente sonrojados

_Suzuno:_

_Eres todo un lío, insoportable, mal humorado, y mucho mas, pero supongo que en el fondo eres terriblemente tierno, comprensivo y maravilloso, espero que con esta carta reciba mas noches emocionantes, TE AMO._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Astarotte:-jeje, pervertidos!, eso va para Hiro-chan y Haru-chan ^^-<em>**

_**Fubuki:-gracias a dios escondi su celular-susurro-no me esperaba lemmon O.O-**_

_**Astarotte:-yo tampoco pero de repente aparecio la inspiracion jiji-**_

_**Fubuki:-bueno, ahora las preguntas...de quien quieren que sea la siguiente carta?-**_

_**Astarotte:-quieren que en esa siguiente carta haya lemmon?-**_

_**Fubuki:-le gusto el capitulo?-**_

_**Astarotte:-quieren que Goenji tome nota de ese lemmon?-**_

_**Fubuki:-oye!-suspiro-malvada-musito**_

_**Ambos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**  
><em>


End file.
